The Next Generation of Thieves
by NinjaStar56
Summary: Everything was normal until he came and warned her about the danger her family is in. Not only that, but Someone else is after her. Who is this guy? Who's after her family? Will she be able to save everyone?
1. Chapter 1: Ten-second Head Start

**Note: ****_I do not own Sly Cooper, or any of the Sly Cooper characters. Only the story and the OCs. This is my first story so please read, review, and let me know what you think or what I need to work on. I'm also open to ideas! (smiles)_**

**Chapter 1: Ten-second Head Start**

_"Skye, can you see something we can use to break out of here?"_

_"No. We're pretty high up off the ground too."_

_Another hour's passed and we're still suspended in a cramped cell hundreds of feet in the air. Not much longer until the rope supporting us breaks. All of our hard work for nothing. I can't let it end like this. There has to be a way up. The cell door is locked and I don't have my cane._

_"Where is my cane?!"_

_"You lost it?"_

_"No! Someone must've taken it before we got locked in here."_

_"Nick! The rope!"_

_I look to find the rope is about to snap . A way out is out of the question since we've been trying to figure something out since we were here._

_Snap!_

_"The rope!" Skye yelled out. We begin to fall quickly to the ground. Evertything goes blank._

*Flashback********

"Are you guys gonna come over and hang out?" Nick asks her two best friends, Skye and Jake, as she cracks open a can of her favorite soda. Today ends the last day of Sophmore year year and begins Summer. Skye is an orange-colored cat and Jake is a grey wolf.

"Sure."

The walk home was pretty relaxing. The hot, breezy air made it a bit uncomfortable, but that didn't stop them from enjoying it.

As they walk into the kitchen, Nick's father is sitting by the island. His face had a concerned expression. He guided his coffee mug to his mouth drank from it before he acknowledged his daughter and her friends. Taking the hint, the two friends head upstairs quickly.

"I need to talk to you, Nicky."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. Take this and study it. Your mom doesn't want you to have this. It's really up to you which path you want to take, whether it be theif, cop, or neither. You have grown to be a mature and responsible young lady. I'm okay with whichever you decide. You know of my past and of every Cooper before us."

"Thanks Daddy." She hugs her father and heads back upstairs to her father.

The two friends are found sitting on bean-bag chairs listening to music. They both look up to find Nicky holding something gold in her hand. She has the biggest smile stretched across her face. Nicky pulls out the thick book and locks it in her drawer. She turns to the two friends and plops down onto her bed.

"He gave it to you?" Skye asks.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!"

The three friends just stood there in an awkward silence. Nicky walks to her window and slides it open. She looks at Jake and Skye and gestures for them to get up and climb onto the roof. They get up and climb out. The air is still warm, and the sun will be setting pretty soon.

"So what made your dad wanna give you the book?" Skye asks.

"He said that I was ready to have it. Just thinking about I'd be excited to go out and actually pull a heist. All the excitement. The adventure. It sounds so fun."

"I know what you mean. Well its almost 6 o' clock. We should be heading home for dinner." Jake says.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

The trio climb back inside through the window. Skye and Jake say their goodbyes to Nicky and walk out of her room. She lays on her bed and grabs the Thievius Raccoonus. She begins to read.

_Rioichi Cooper (status: deceased) – Ninja ancestor from Feudal Japan. He created the Ninja Spire Jump and implemented Japanese artwork of himself in his part of the vault. His weapons were two small canes, resembling hooked sais (a Japanese dagger). He used the Spire Jump to sneak into heavily fortified castles in Japan._

"This is Daddy's hero... I wonder what it is about Rioichi that he likes so much..."

_"Tennessee Kid" Cooper: Western-outlaw ancestor from late-nineteenth century America. He carried a six-shot revolver with a hooked handle as his "Cooper Cane". Tennessee Kid also invented the rail walk and rail slide which he utilized to make stage coach and steam engine heists. He left his revolver and his hat in the Cooper Vault alongside his wealth and legacy. He is seen smoking a cigar in his picture. Tennessee Kid guarded his loot by testing the intruder with his signature move which consisted of rail sliding a figure-eight railroad track powered by inertia._

"Seems legit. Well, guess that's enough reading for tonight."

Nicky closes the Thievius Raccoonus and locks it back up inside her drawer. She climbs back onto her bed and curls up in a corner of pillows. She can't help but wonder what it was like to be a thief following in your ancestors' foot steps. Sly had helped Nicky make her cane for her quinceñero. Of course he did it without Carmelita knowing. Nicky's kept it on her closet shelf. After a little while, she falls asleep.

"Did you bring the stuff?" A young raccoon about the age of 17 in a tree holds out his hand.

"All I have is this backpack and whatever's in it." A fox says as he hands the racoon boy the bag.

"Stay here Jay, I'll be right back." He straps the small back pack onto his shoulders and jumps out of the tree.

The raccoon climbs up the tree near Nicky's window. He opens the bag and pulls out a black hoodie then puts it on. He slides the window open and heads in with the hood thrown over his head. His face is barely visible anymore. All features, now concealed. He stands over Nicky and gently wakes her up.

"Cooper, wake up!" He says in a hushed voice.

"Go away, Daddy." she mumbles without realizing who she's actually talking to.

"Wake up now!"

Nicky opens her eyes to find that someone she doesn't know is in her room. The only visible thing is a greyish-brown racoon tail. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She says with a tough look on her face.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to... 'discuss' some things."

"What exactly do you want to 'discuss'? The fact that you broke into my house and woke me up? Who are you anyways?"

"I'm not your enemy."

"Is that so?"

"Just thought I'd give you a warning. Call it a 10 second head start if you will. She is after you're family. Specifically your father. Leave here as soon as possible. Stop her before she gets to your family."

The boy walks to the drawer where the Theivius Racoonus is being kept. He mysteriously opens the drawer and takes the thick book out. He flips open to a random page and slides an envelope in it, then stuffs it back in the drawer. He quickly opens the drawer and jumps out of the window.

"Wait!" He hears her call to him. He looks back to her, waves, then jumps out of the tree.

_"what just happened?"_ Nicky thinks to herself. She's a bit frightened and shocked. She looks at the drawer and wonders how did he manage to open it? She unlocks it and pulls out the Thievius Raccoonus and opens it to where the envelope is. It's in Sly's section. She opens the envelope to find a note with 3 tickets attached to it.

"Take these tickets. They're to start you off. This will be your head start You have something that I'm after. Something I need. I'm also trying to help you. Someone is after your family. You have to stop them before they can do anything. These tickets are for tomorrow night at 1 am. Travel light. Only take what is needed. Bring only those who you can trust. When you arrive to your destination, you will be escorted to your first hideout. From there on out, it's all up to you. Good luck!"

Nicky slides the tickets from the paper clips and reads them.

"Intl. Airlines.  
Name: Roger Last: Cutsham.  
Seat No.#: 12A, 12B, 12C Destination: Tokyo, Japan.  
Date: 3/12 Time: 0200"

Nicky is stuck in disbelief. She decides to go back to her nap. The next morning when she wakes, the tickets are still sticking out of the Thievius Raccoonus. It wasn't a dream after all. She pulls them out and rereads the note. Someone really is after her family. She pulls her phone out and unlocks it. She goes to her messages and enters Skye and Jake's names.  
"Meet me at my house ASAP!" Send.


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to review. I'll also take any good ideas you may have. (smiles)**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Sly Cooper characters. Just the story and OCs.**

* * *

20 minutes later, the two friends show up. They sit down and wait for Nicky to begin explaining. She doesn't say anything. She hands the envelope to Skye. She opens it and begins to read it aloud.  
"Nicky... What are you gonna do?"  
"I have no choice but to go... you guys..."  
"Nicky, you know we're not going to let you do this all on your own. This also gives me a chance to keep me in shape for football next year." Jake says jokingly.  
"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me! We'll spend the day with our family. around 10-ish we'll begin to pack. I'll call up Uncle Murray to let me borrow his van. I'll tell him that we're going to the beach or something. We'll all meet here around 11 and leave afetr my parents fall asleep."  
"So what should we bring?" Skye asks.  
"Bring whatever is completely necessary. You're the brains so bring a laptop and some cool gadgets that'll help us. I have daddy's old binocucoms. You can probably tinker with them so that they can be more useful."  
"Okay! Oh, maybe I'll stop by Bentley's place and borrow some of his new gadgets."  
"That's if he lets you." Nicky releases a giggle.  
"Okay. Let's do this!" The friends give each other a group hug and Finish planning things for about another hour. Skye and Jake go home and begin with the plan. This is going to be a long day.  
Nicky walks to her closet and pulls out a black and purple backpack. It's kinda small but it's great for the situation. She opens it up and puts a purple top it along with black shorts and underwear. "If I take my phone with me, mom will be able to track me down..." She thinks to herself. She goes back into her closet and pulls out a jewelry box full of saved up allowances. "Never know when you'll need some money..."  
When she finishes packing, she gets dressed and heads to the living room. Luckily her parents don't have to work today. She sits next to her mom and watches her play video games against Sly. She decides she might as well prepare some dinner. "You'll never know when's the next time I'll see my parents again. Might as well cook for them."  
She heads into the kitchen and pulls out some food and begins to prepare it and then cook. She also starts on some cake for desert. Once all the food is finished she sets the table with candles, napkins, etc. Every one sits down and begins to eat. "Bon apetite!" Sly calls out.  
It's about 8:30pm when everyone is done eating. They all go into the kitchen and helps clean up.  
"Thanks, Nicky. We did a really good job raising you." Sly says jokingly.  
"Daddy you're so conceited."  
"Tell me about it." Carmelita says with a grin on her face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're mother did an amazing job at helping me." Sly says with a bad come-back.  
"I love you guys!" Nicky says as she hugs her parents. She smiles and heads back into her room. A little tear slips out of her eye and sticks to her grey fur. Time to text Skye and Jake.

* * *

"Plbz hvzt, ujnf up nffu vq. mfbwf zpvs'f dfmmt cfijoe." Send.  
Nicky sends her text in their secret code. it reads "Okay guys, time to meet up. leave you're cells behind."  
15 minutes later, there is a knock on Nicky's window. Her friends have finally arrived. "Okay lets head out." She says with a hint of sadness. She turns all the lights off, grabs her bag, and heads out. They jump out of the tree and climb inside of the van. There are two other bags along with Nicky's. The back of the van is full of gadgets, old and new.  
Jake sits in the driver's seat with Nicky in the passenger's seat. Skye sits in the back tinkering with the van starts up and they pull out. This is the last time they'll see their homes for a while. None of them can bear saying anything.  
They reach the airport around 12AM. They park close by and head inside. Nicky hands the receptionist the tickets. "Okay your first class flight is at 1am. You'll drop off your suit cases right over there. Drive your vehicle to the back and drop the keys off. Someone will put it in the cargo."  
The trio look to each other in shock. First class? They shrug it of and head back to the van so they can take it into the cargo. They step out and go back inside. They hand the keys to worker who loads the cargo.  
After about an half hour later, an announcement is made over the speakers informing the passengers who ride the 1 o' clock flights to begin boarding the planes.  
"Might as well head over there." says Jake.  
"Okay you guys. We won't be back for a while. Who knows when will be the next time we will be home again."  
Sadness waves over the group at the thought of never seeing their parents again. But it left as quick as it came. The trio board the first class flight before they change their minds about leaving. The attendant was a young man, seeming to be just about their age. He walks over and hands them their drinks.  
"You all have a long way ahead of you. Becareful and watch your surroundings. Be prepared at all times." He smirks and walks away.  
Nicky's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. Has she met him before? The voice sounded awefully familiar. She doesn't seem to remember his face. Who could he be?  
"Why does it sound like he knows what we're up to?" Skye asks, breaking Nicky from her train of thoughts.  
"I'm not sure but that voice is extremely familiar." She decides to just shake it off. There's no way she knows him. Afterall, she's never seen him a day in her life. Voices can be easily mixed up. Maybe she heard something similar on the TV or something.  
The three decided to watch a movie and relax as much as they possibly could. Deciding to look on the bright side they didn't have to pay for their tickets and it's first class so why not make the most out of it? Besides...this is going to be the longest 13 hours of their lives  
After a long flight of random, yet funny, movies and strange airplane food, the three are happy to have finally arrived in Japan. They exit the airplane terminal and find themselves trying to remain together as people rush passed each other to either get to their next flight or leave the overly crowded airport.  
"You guys stay close we might get lost out there." Nicky said as Skye grabs onto her tail and Jake grabs onto Skye. The trio made their way to the baggage claim and grabbed their belongings. As they try to find the exit in the vast sea of people one figure seemed to stand out the most...A group of pit bulls standing in the middle of the crowd wearing black glasses and an ear piece.  
"Yeah that's so not obvious or cliche." Jake says as he looks at the two girls in front of him.  
"Cliche or not we have to be careful..." Skye said while looking to Nicky "How are we going to get out of here?"  
"C'mon you guys," Nicky says as she grabs her two partners in crime (pun intended), "I think I've got an idea." She leads them around the corner and down the spacious corridor, bumping into strangers along the way.  
"Excuse me." Calls a voice close by. The trio turns around to find a white cat. "Are you guys the Cooper Gang?"


	3. Chapter 3: Recon Mission

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been studying for my final exams, which by the way, was fun. -.- Anyways, Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The white Turkish Angora cat looked to the trio studying them closely.  
"Yes ma'am." Nicky answers. The feline takes a minute before answering. No one knows what's going on in her mind. They just know to be prepared to run in short notice.  
"My name is Gisele. I am your escort to your hide out. I have already claimed your van and have it parked in the entrance to the airport. Let's go." She says with a sweet smile. She doesn't seem to be the least bit harmless. She turns and see the little luggage we have with us. She asks the nearest employee for help. He nods and walks over to the trio and loads the luggage onto a cart. "Hop on." She says.  
They drive through the sea of people towards the airport's main entrance. Many are lost and trying to find the right terminals. Others looking for their parties, exits, restrooms, or a place to sit.  
Once they reach their destination, the man driving the cart looks over to Nicky and winks. He raises his hat enough for her to recognize him. Her expression was priceless, though her friends didn't notice it. He smiled and drove off.  
Gisele jumps in the driver's seat of the van after it was loaded with the light luggage. Everyone hopped in with Jake in the passanger seat and Nicky and Skye in the back. The hideout was about 30 minutes away from the airport. They pull up infront of a small building with cherry blossom trees around it.  
Gisele helps them settle in and then sits to explain what's going on.  
"Nicky, do you know the guy who was in your room about two days ago? The one who gave you the flight tickets?"  
"No. I have no idea who he was! He wouldn't tell me."  
"He is also a part of a gang of thieves. His name is Adrien Roulier. I am not allowed to say what it is he needs from you, but I can tell you why he brought you here." She opens up her laptop and opens up her folder. She opens a picture of A purple tiger. "This is Neyla. She used to be a constable and worked along side Carmelita. She wants to get revenge on your father."  
"Why?"  
"We're not rightly sure. We don't have enough information ourselves to know. You're goal, while in Tokyo, is to retrieve something for us." She opens another file read 'M. 1:' A picture of a dual sword pops up. "As you know, the Coopers only steal from other thieves. This just so happens to be stolen from us. We need you to get it back for us. The one who took it was Takeshi Takuni. He's a very large macaque. Beware."  
The trio looks at each other nervously. This is their first real mission. One slip-up and they're done.  
Gisele nods and collects her things. "If you need anything, feel free to find me." She stands and walks to the door. "Bon jour."  
"Okay you guys," Nicky says to the other two in front of her, "we need to begin planning."  
"Gadgets?" Jake asks looking at Skye.  
"I've improved the binocucoms a bit... now they have internet access. It's also touch screen... and has an iPod built into it. There's a couple that I can't think of but I'll explain them when the time comes."  
"Alright Skye, hand me some things I need while I go do some recon." Nicky says pulling out a small backpack. Skye throws random gadgets in the bag before Nicky leaves the safe house.  
Once outside, Nicky heads to the highest point in the area and brings out her binocucom.  
"Alright, Nicky, according to Gisele's files, we need to retrieve Adrien's swords. Therefore, we need to get some background information on this Takeshi guy. See if you could find any strange behaviors around the city. Afterwards, see if he's running any businesses or anything like that. Any little detail that will help. Most importantly, find out if you can find out where he is hiding. Skye out!"  
"Skye you're such a loser!" Nicky whispers with a grin on her face.  
With that being said, Nicky climbed down the building and began walking the alley a couple blocks away from the safe house so she can blend in the moving inner city crowd.  
"If I was a known thief where would I be?" Nicky thought aloud. Stopping on a corner and taking in her surroundings and the sea of people that seemed to be endless and move and all directions. "Where do I start?" picking a random direction and walking for what seemed like forever she ended up in what seemed to be an old shopping district with some vendors still open and others packing up calling it a night.  
"Nicky can you hear me?" Skype said over the ear piece that's discretely hidden by Nicky's fur.  
"Yeah I hear ya."  
"Any luck yet?"  
"Nope. I've been walking for hours and I think I'm lost."  
"Hold on, I'll try to pinpoint your location."  
"All I know is I'm in some old shopping district."  
"Gotcha. You're in Koenji. It's a really old neighborhood place thing that mainly old people go."  
"So pretty much I'm in old people land...awesome. Did you find anything out about that Takeshi guy?" Nicky asks as she idly walks around.  
"Nope nothing yet. Whoever he is...he's really good at not being found."  
"Yeah but something is bound to come up eventually."  
Nicki heads back to the Safehouse with dissappointment. The night sky begins to move in. Just as she almost gets to the safe house, she sees a trail of light out the corner of her eye. She quickly climbs up the nearest building to get a better view. She notices there are multiple guards patrolling the area.  
"Well this is new." Nicky mumbles to herself "So not suspicious and very cliché might I add." grabbing her binocucoms Nicky scopes out the area.  
"Skye, Do you copy?" Nicky says as she takes pictures of what she's seeing.  
"Yeah, Find anything?" Skye says anxiously  
"Yeah I found something all right. I'm taking pictures now, you should get 'em any second now." a couple seconds go by.  
"Got 'em. Well first of all that's so not cliché or suspicious."  
"Same thing I said."  
"But everyone's walking pass them like it's nothing. Maybe this kind of thing is normal." just then the front gate is opened and an expensive all black car with tinted windows come out.  
"Or maybe it's not." Nicky says as she tries to take a picture of the license plates but her binocucoms get a static screen and her ear piece makes a high-pitched sound.  
"Aaahhh!" Nicky yells as she snatches the earpiece out. Quickly running to the edge of the building she sees that the black car is gone and so is all the guards.  
"They're gone." She whispers "Where'd they go so fast?"  
"NICKY! NICKY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" A panicking Skye yells. Putting the earpiece back in her ear Nicky keeps her eye on the spot where there once had been patrolling guards to a now empty street with a few pedestrians.  
"Skye I think we found a lead."  
"Oh yeah, I know. Take pictures of the building that he just left, and if you can, get inside and see if you can find anything."  
She put her binocucom back in her backpack and climbed up the tall building. As she reached the top, she looked around to see if she found anything suspicious. Just then a shot missed her by about an inch. She quickly jumped off of the building and to the ground for safety. She looked for a place where she could quickly escape.  
A few moments later she noticed an open window. She quickly climbed it as she heard foot steps closing in. She turned to close the window and then began looking around the room. There were many empty display cases. After a close observation, the building began to look some-what like an abandoned museum.  
Just then, the sound of muffled footsteps were to be heard not too far from Nicky's position. She quickly climbed inside a giant suit of armor that was conveniently next to her. A large macaque walked right passed her hiding spot. Turned out to be THE macaque that she's been searching for. Nicky decided to snap a picture with her binocucom.  
"Now that the guards are positioned throughout the city, I can easily get to work." Says Takeshi. He pulls out the dual swords and holds them up in the air. "On the day of the solar eclipse, I will have extraordinary powers!"  
"Takeshi-San, we have great suspicions of someone breaking in. While I was patrolling the street, I saw someone and shot at them, but missed. So I took a look around and couldn't find them."  
"Thank you. Let us take a look around, and be sure to place the highest ranking guards around the Tea Shop. Make sure no one, and I mean no one, enters that shop! You are dismissed."  
The large guard and the macaque exited the room. Nicky climbed out of the armor in relief. "Skye, you there?" She waits a moment and gets no reply. "Guess I'd better take a look around." She says to herself.  
Just as she enters the next room, a soft hand grabs Nicky and covers her mouth. Nicky's heart begins to race. She tried wiggling free, but instead her body became suspended in the air. The grip around her began to tighten.

"Nicky?! Nicky what's wrong? Are you okay? Nicky!?"


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Room

**Hey guys! It didn't take me too long to write this Chapter. Maybe like, three days. I've been bored and haven't really done anything since school let out. I'll begin my Senior year in August! But enough about me, are you guys enjoying the story so far? I'd love to hear any suggestions. If you want me to hear any ideas or tell me if there's anything I need to work on please let me know, whether it's through a review or PM. Anyways, this chapter tells how the remainder of the Recon Mission went and also switches over to the Parent's POV. :) Enjoy. **

* * *

Nicky threw herself to the floor in order to free herself and quickly drop kicked whoever was behind her. As he fell to the ground, she quickly pulled out her cane and pressed it against the guy's neck in order to hold him down.  
"Who are you?" She asked nervously.  
The boy began to choke and Nicky loosened the pressure on his neck. He lifted his hands to his face and removed his hood. In shock, Nicky released him and stood to her feet. It was the boy who gave her the flight tickets, and helped her get here. She'd never really seened his face until now. He had light brown fur and soft eyes. Typical pretty boy.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you. I had to make sure you were ready for anything. Sorry, I've underestimated you."  
"Why are you here? you could've went after your own weapons if you're here instead of making me do it." Nicky replied angrily.  
"I'm sorry. Think of this as training. Pretty easy job. Takeshi isn't smart enough to have the place heavily guarded. He's an ameteur criminal. Anyways, I'm here to help you out. Give you a little assistance if you get stuck."  
"I don't need your help." Nicky turns and quickly walks up the long hallway, leaving Adrien behind. She enters a big room filled with red lasers and spotlights. She carefully peeks around to see what is in the room. Besides all the security, the room seems to be empty. "There has to be something hidden around here."  
"Hey, Nick, I'm doing a scan on the room you're in right now." Skye says through the binocucom." The only thing here is a hidden door that leads to another room. Try getting through. It should be somewhere by the bookshelf."  
Nicky quickly heads in and jumps over and dodges the lasers and spotlights. Once she reaches the shelf, Nicky begins to look around for anything that can lead to the door. Just then all the spotlights and lasers turn off. Nicky quickly looks around nervously. She spots Adrien standing near a busted switch. "Remember to always turn off the security before going in somewhere. It keeps you from getting caught and it's safer." Nicky's eye begins to twitch. Her irritation is beginning to grow.  
"Will you please go away?" She shouts.  
"Shhh you'll alert the guards." He teases.  
Nicky ignores the snyde comment and turns back towards the shelf. She sees that the shelf isn't completely against the wall. "Since you're here, why don't you help me move this shelf?" She says as she examines the wall behind the shelf.  
"No. You're being mean to me." He says with a cheeky grin. Nicky's expression was far from a smile. He positions himself to the other end of the shelf and begins to pull as Nicky pushes. After the shelf was completely out of the way, the only thing that was exposed was a small keypad. "Skye, can you help me out?"  
"Check your backpack. There should be a dusting kit in there."  
"Ohh, I see where you're going with this." She removes her backpack and hands it to Adrien. "Hold this while I look for the kit." She searches through her bag and pulls it out. She begins to dust the key pad as she holds her black light up to it. "Skye, I've got the numbers. See if you can figure out the combination. "  
"Alright go ahead." Skye replies.  
"The numbers are 4-9-3." A few moments go by before Skye answers.  
"Okay Nicky, try hitting 9-3-4."  
Nicky punches the numbers in the order given to her. A loud clicking sound comes from the wall next to her and a peice of the wall lowers to reveal a secret door. She slowly opens it and finds nothing but a small office. Adrien walks in and opens a drawer in the desk. He shuffles a few papers around and finds a small file labeled "Plans to rule the world." He begins to shake his head as he hands it to Nicky. "Take it with you. This is a map of the city, articles on the swords, and blueprints."  
Nicky nods and sticks the file into her bag. As the two begin to walk out, their ears perk up. They hear foot steps coming from a distance. Adrien quickly pulls Nicky to his side and points at a vent for them to crawl through. "This should be able to lead us near the entrance. I saw one around there. Open it with your cane so we can hurry and get out of here."  
Nicky quickly does as she was told, breaking the vent open with her cane. They squeeze into the vent and crawl as fast as they can to the entrance. Once they get there, they open the door and find that the building is surrounded by guards. They make their way to the roof while trying to make an escape from the guards that are now chasing them.  
"Hey, smart guy what do we do now?" Nicky says addressing Adrien. They both begin to examine their surroundings for a way out. Before the guards got to them, Nicky had gotten an idea. She took off running towards a nearby tree and jumped into a branch. Adrien closely follows. From the branch, the two climb their way to the top of the tree and onto another branch.  
With the smaller guards beginning to climb the tree as well, Nicky jumps onto a nearby building and runs down the fire escape. Once the two make it to the ground they hide in a bush. As the guards run right passed them, the two make a run for the safety of the safehouse.

* * *

_"Dear Mom and Dad,_  
_I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything to you. Just remember I had no choice but to do what I'm doing. Skye and Jake are with me. Don't worry we are completely safe. I love you and thank you for everything._  
_See you soon,_  
_Nicholete."_  
Tears began to blur Carmelita's vision as she read her daughter's run-away note that was posted on the refridgerator. It was the morning after Nicky, Skye and Jake left. She ran upstairs into her bedroom in a panic.  
"Sly! Wake up!" She shouts. Sly sits up in bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What's up?" He groans.  
"She's gone. Nicky ran away."  
"What?!" Sly pops up in shock.  
"She left a note. Apperantly Skye and Jake is with her."  
"Do their parents know?"  
"I have no idea. I'm going to head up to the office. I need to figure out what's going on." Carmelita walks out the room and leaves. Sly can hear the jingling of her car keys from upstairs, a loud shut from the front door, followed by the remaining silence.

* * *

**Not sure what's gonna happen next. Maybe I'll play the games a couple of times for inspiration. I appreciate you guys reading this. I'm thinking of flying the Gang to New York as the next setting but not sure yet. See you in the next Chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Date With the Enemy

**Hello everyone! How is everyone's July going? So far I've been having a lot of fun! It honestly hasn't taken me long to write this chapter at all after I finished the last one. I just wasn't ready to post it yet. But here you go! I really hope you enjoy this one. I've got a couple of ideas that will give this story a big twist. I really hope it goes well. :) Don't forget, ideas and suggestions are always welcome! **

* * *

"The legacy must have caught up to her..." Sly thought to himself as he leaned against his daughters bedroom door. It no longer had life in it as it once did. His little girl finally grew up. Sly was proud in some ways, but as an officer of Interpol, she had to be stopped. But why did she choose to leave so suddenly? She had no skills in the Cooper thieving area.

Nicky may have been one of the best athletes in her school along with Skye and Jake. She still lacked training to be a thief. It may become very dangerous for her later on. Sly shook off his thoughts. She's a Cooper. What could possibly go wrong.

Sly got dressed and left the house. He headed for the Interpol HQ to meet up with Carmelita. Upon arrival, he noticed Carmelita was speaking to the chief. He walks up to them and joins in their conversation.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No sir, I just know she isn't home. She left this note behind and this is all that I know."

"Okay. We'll let you know if we find any leads."

"Thank you." The chief walks off and Carmelita looks to sly. Her face was serious but he could see the pain in her eyes. She turns and heads back to her office.

"I know exactly what she's doing. I just want to know why now?" Sly thinks to himself. He logs into his computer and checks his E-mail. 1 new message! Could it be from the Chief? Sly clicks on the link and opens his messages.

"Hello Sly Cooper. As you know, you're daughter isn't home. She's out running playing Cops and Robbers. Well since she's gone and out of the picture, that's just one less Cooper for me to go after. Boohoo ): But who knows, maybe someone else will get rid of her for me? Hahahaha.

I can't wait to see you again! Watch your back because I am coming for you!"

Sly's eyes widen at the message. This was a threat letter. The sender is anonymous. He gets out of his seat and rushes to Carmelita's office. "I need you to see something. Quick!" Carmelita turns and follows him back to the office. She sits in his chair and waits for him to pull up the message.

Carmelita's blood boils at the sight of the E-mail. Why would anyone want to come after her family? "Sly I'm going to start tracking this Email. Let me know if anything comes up." She quietly leaves the room and shuts the door. Sly no longer knows what else he can do. His entire family is in danger and his daughter is missing. "Awesome timing. It's time to call up the gang." He thinks to himself.

* * *

"I'm going for a walk." Nicky says as she straps her backpack back on. It's been about two hours since they got back from the mission.

"Don't take to long and be careful. They know you're here now and will be on the lookout for you." Jake says as he twists hos rubix cube.

She walks out the door and begins to climb up a tree that's in front of the safehouse. She likes seeing the city from above. She's still pretty worn out from the mission. Nicky opens up the Theivius Racoonus and skims through to find anything interesting.

The branch she was on begins to gently shake. She looks up and sees Adrien. "What do you want?" She says as she glares at him.

"Just because I helped you today doesn't mean I'm on your side. I just wanted to make that clear."

"Good. Now that we cleared things up, go away." She demands.

"Now, now. I can't leave just yet. I need to find my swords first."

"Cool. I don't care. Now will you go away? All the weight will make this branch fall."

"Listen, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"I didn't want to be here in the first place! You said my family was in danger so I took a chance in believing you and came." Nicky puts her book up and climbs down the tree. She walks towards a pond that's nearby with Aderien close behind her. "Will you stop following me!"

"Will you just be quiet. Skye sent me to watch you and make sure nothing happened to you since you left your binnocucom behind." Nicky stayed quiet and returned to her reading. After reading a chapter she closed the book and stuffed it back in her backpack. She looked up and noticed that Adrien was fast asleep. "Some body guard he is." She thought to herself.

Nicky shook Adrien until he woke up. "Time to go." She says as she gets up to walk. It's night time when they get back to the safehouse. The two enter and head to their rooms. Skye is already fast asleep in her bed. Nicky decides to do the same thing.

The next morning, Nicky walks downstairs and finds that everyone is awake. "Nicky I finally have everything planned out. Come sit down while I explain what's going to happen."

Everyone sits quietly as Skye sets up her iPad. She hooks it up to her laptop and hooks the laptop up to the TV so everyone can see it.

"Okay you guys, according to these blueprints, the swords are kept in a safe in a museum nearby. Takeshi is planning on throwing a party there for the grand opening. Here's what we're gonna do. We are all going to show up at that party. I tinkered with a couple of contact lenses and turned them into night vision goggles. We are all going to be wearing them. The plan is to go in there and wait for all the art to be brought out. I will sneak into the basement and find the power switch. Once I find it, I will shut the lights off. Once I do that, we will have three minutes to grab the swords and get out of there before anyone figures out it was us. Now while I'm doing all that, Jake and Adrien will put on a little show. They will start an argument in order to distract the guards. According to the prints, there will be one positioned around every door. Nicky you have to stay close to where the swords will be so you can have easy access to the swords. Once those three minutes are up, the back up generator will kick on and the lights will come back on. Any questions?"

Jake raises his hand with a big smile. "When will this be?"

"Tomorrow at 8PM. Oh and this is a formal thing so we have to dress nice. You are dismissed."

* * *

After the meeting, Adrien grabs some gear and leaves the Safehouse. He goes to the other side of town and into a café. Gisele walks to his table along with a black cat.

"Nice to see you, Adrien." says the black cat with a toothy grin.

"What do you need me to do?" He asks.

"I'm not sure what I need from her just yet, although she is the key to getting back what was taken from me."

"Adrien have you gotten your weapons back yet?" Gisele asks out of curiosity.

"No. We found blueprints of where they are though. Tomorrow we will go in and get them."

"Excellent." Says the black cat, "We need the power from your swords also." Gisele and the black cat stands and gathers their things to leave. "By the way, don't get attached to her. Neyla will get rid of her soon after we are done with her."

With a sigh, Adrien stands to his feet, and slides his chair in. He retrieves the last donut from the box that was posted in the center of the table. He knew what he had to do.

_Sly stole what was important to me. A very long time ago. It was the only thing my mother left behind. He was one of my father's worst_ _enemies_._ I _ha_ve_ _to get it back!_


End file.
